


One Night Only

by kimkaiiii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), Kayn is your supportive slutty friend, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sett (League of Legends), Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/pseuds/kimkaiiii
Summary: “You’re fuckin’ beautiful baby, but I won’t touch what’s not mine.”Whoa.“Momma taught me to be a good boy, y’know?”His voice was deep.It sent a shiver down Aphelios’s spine.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Aphelios/Sett/Shieda Kayn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkle_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/gifts).



> hi hello, keep expectations low  
> shieda fucking kayn

_‘Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, we bring our favourites together for ONE NIGHT, and one night only!’_

Shieda chuckles, pulling at the G-string that rests high on his hip, eliciting a slap upon his supple skin when flicked.

Aphelios bends forward to lean on the wall, stretching his firm long legs, swaying his hips seducingly to rid of all the kinky knots to prepare for the nights events to come.

_‘A reminder that our special guests are not to be touched by audience members unless they come to you willingly!’_

Flicking the blue strand from his face, Shieda looks at the taller male that was the number one.

“Insulting, that virgin here is number one,” Aphelios cocks his head up upon hearing his familiar title. “But if it makes the gravel kneel before your feet, guess that’s what makes you special.”

Tight waist corset fastened under a deep black play bunny suit, Aphelios adjusts at where the leotard lays upon his chest.

“You promised you wouldn’t make fun of me for that, Shieda...” long natural lashes fluttering, he looks at the other male, offended.

_‘For those unfamiliar with, tonight we have our number two, Vixen Kayne who has exceedingly sultry aura and is a high audience engager, playing with your heart then will leave you pleading for more! How exciting!’_

“Are you kidding? Making fun of you is probably the reason why I’m still here.” Shieda smirks, slithering an arm around Aphelios’s waist, squeezing at the artificial bunny tail above his tail bone.

Sighing, Aphelios swats the playful hand away from his behind, adjusting at the transparent black thigh high stocking at hugs at his thighs comfortably.

“Screw you.”

“Not yet, baby. _Not just yet_.”

_‘And with the lovely addition of our number one, Temptress Pheyl, stage name speaking for itself, he drips with lust and temptation, no matter the man or the woman eye, his etherealness will leave you begging to claim him! Are you all ready!?’_

Staff members of the club finalise their makeup touch ups on both the males before ushering away when the lights dim down, curtains still.

Loud woo-ing and cheers come from the crowd, unable to contain their excitement at the prized show for tonight that would be, the number one and two putting on a live strip show, together.

“See you on the other side.” Shieda winks, disappearing behind the curtains and reappearing on the other side indeed, audience members now roaring at the sight of the number two.

 _‘Your vixen is here!_ ’ Aphelios hears Shieda yell out.

Adjusting at the bowtie that rests upon his lithe neck, Aphelios takes a deep breath in, keeping in the back of his mind that this was going to be one of his biggest performances up to date.

Many of the richest may be present tonight, lots of new and old guests all returning, for one night only.

Tonight, he was feeling lucky.

Strutting to the curtain to where the runway holds, he takes a deep breath out.

Peeking a smooth leg through the curtain accompanied by a pair of deep purple heels, the crowd howls.

Lifting the curtain upwards dramatically, his entire body was now exposed to the public eye.

Audience quietening down, all too familiar with the fact that unlike the number two who was loud with pride, the number one must solely be focused on only him, with utmost of importance if you even miss his voice.

Lids fluttering open seductively, he turns his head to look at the center of the audience and camera.

Show time.

“ _Looking for me?_ ”

After hearing the soft angelic voice speak, the music resumes and the crowds of men and women howl and cry.

Releasing the curtain behind, Pheyl now hides his persona away and struts down the stage towards Kayne.

Kayne smirks at the temptress, always impressed at how quickly Aphelios can hide his true personality so quickly, turning into this queen.

Slut dropping ever so slowly, Kayne runs his hands down his thighs as he squats, provokingly spreading his legs, displaying his firm ass into a certain direction of the audience.

He’s on all fours now, inching the booty shorts ever so slightly lower, but not just enough yet to expose his butt to the world, yet.

Pheyl now closer to Kayne, he wraps his fingers around a long metal pole in the center of the stage, enclosing his legs around them, twirling around.

“Did you all have fun without me...?” the temptress asks.

Money already being thrown at the power pair, Kayne cat crawls towards the pole where Pheyl lays and comes to slip a finger underneath the tight suit where his ass was.

Peeling the bunny suit slightly, peeks more of Pheyl’s supple flawless ass. Kayne gives it a small smack, making eye contact with one of the audience members.

“Do you want this off?” He asked teasingly.

The poor audience member collapses, never in his life expecting _the Vixen Kayne_ would ever notice him.

Kayne laughs. _Weak._

Pheyl rises and dances elegantly on the pole, showcasing his strength in his thighs and arms, presenting himself to the audience vast amounts of positions that were highly impossible to achieve whilst being suspended in hair.

Clasping his legs firmly onto the poll, he hangs his body upside down, running his hand down from his chest to the gap in-between his pale thighs sensually, the crowd goes wild.

Opening his eyes softly with the rhythm of the beat, he tries to locate a pair of eyes in the audience to make contact with.

Bingo.

“ _Can you satisfy me?_ ” the temptress mouths, pulling himself back upright, hair settling, hugging the pole.

The stranger doesn’t speak surprisingly, nor does he budge. Instead, he just keeps staring in the darkness, yet his eyes seem to shine a certain spark.

Intrigued with the stranger who had not fallen for his charm yet, Pheyl slides down from the pole slowly, landing on his toes, detaching himself from the pole.

Reaching behind, he unzips at the latex suit that hugs against him, sliding the garment off sexually.

First layer of little clothing he wore now stripped off, he holds the suit by the tip of his finger, not breaking eye contact with the mysterious stranger.

“Hold this for me, would you?” Pheyl speaks softly to no one, flicking the latex suit somewhere into the audience, knowing that he will for sure, never see that suit again.

Waves of men and women fight for the article of clothing.

The temptress only remains in thigh highs, lacy black panties and a lightly frilled waist corset now. His dusty pink nipples and flushed chest exposed, Pheyl cat crawls closer to the edge of the stage.

Crossing his legs over off the stage, he plops down onto his feet.

Audience bewildered that a lucky someone was going to get a special treatment from THE NUMBER ONE, everyone paves way for the mistress.

Never breaking eye contact at all, Pheyl reaches the male resting comfortably on the sofa, propped on his elbow.

Red hair, tanned skin, a tight shirt unbuttoned a little too lowly, and what looks like to be a well trained and defined body underneath those tight clothing.

Pheyl licks his lips.

What seemed to be the mans’ friends woo-ed, cheering at the red-haired male.

“You haven’t fallen for me yet.” The temptress crawls onto the males’ lap. “Did you want a taste of me first...?” Pheyl asks seductively, snaking his arms around the broad males’ shoulders, inching his chest closer to the other male.

Aphelios could feel the hard pectorals of where his elbow laid.

Assuming he had successfully captured the male with his charm, his eyes widen and gasps suddenly when the strangers large hand reaches to grab at his wrists, peeling them off his body.

He leans forward, whispering only for the stripper to hear.

“You’re fuckin’ _beautiful baby_ , but I won’t touch what’s not mine.”

_Whoa._

“ _Momma taught me to be a good boy, y’know?_ ”

_His voice was deep._

It sent a shiver down Aphelios’s spine.

“How kind of you, but I’m offering myself to you now, darling.” Pheyl trails his hands down to the button barely holding the strangers’ shirt together. He places a soft kiss in between his pec, finally drawing a reaction from the sturdy body beneath him.

“Unless, you have something more to offer...? He looks up into the strangers’ eyes.

Now that he was this close, Aphelios had to admit this man was damn beautiful. Chiselled jaw with a slight stubble and a scar laying upon his lips, from his defined nose and facial structure, to the pair of golden orbs that shine brighter even in the darkness.

“If it’s money you want, look no further.”

“What is your name?”

“Sett.”

“What is your offering price?”

“Anything you want, just want you to be mine.”

This has Pheyl blinking surprisingly again, shocked at the stranger, now formerly known at Sett, who dripped with such authority and command.

“Only one night I ask for, and you can decide whether you wanna be mine or not.”

For just a split second, Aphelios breaks character and panickily looks around the strip club for his friend for an answer, only to see a few seconds later that Shieda was holding onto the center pole and jutting his ass out, booty shorts long discarded, a lacy red thong and matching transparent bra lingerie remaining.

Distracted, Sett pulls the strippers attention back to him.

“So, whaddya’ say?” he smirks.

“Can my friend come over there come too?” Pheyl gestures his chin to the direction of where the slut Kayne dances.

Pondering for a moment, Sett nods. “Anything for you, baby.”

Aphelios cheers that as expected in tonight, he would make big money.

But little does he know that he would be in for a rough and wild ride, tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no knowledge on strippers/exotic dancers LOL////  
> ch.2 will be a lot longer, i promise :'D


End file.
